Suto'i
Every Suto’i dwarf has their own unique name. Their first name is a given name - by their parents - but their surname is chosen by the community. The sprawling city Margult, in all its vastness, had many small sub-cities both above and below ground within its bounds. In Marrohm-Margult, a small community on the northern outskirts of the Suto’i city, another naming ceremony commenced. Adamrath, daughter of Scahroune of The Trees, The Leaf’s Whisper and Fuiluhm of the Steady Hammerfall, stood in the open marketplace affectionately considered the city center. Her amber yellow eyes scanned the storefronts around the square, then the mossy cobbles beneath her bare feet, then the dark tree canopy far, far above her before finally alighting on the Elder, another female dwarf with a long, white beard and glassy blue eyes that seemed to penetrate Adamrath’s very soul. She was sure the old dwarf could read her thoughts like an open book. Mind you, an open book that cried out in a mix of apprehension, fear, excitement, and a jittery, nervous energy, but an open book nonetheless. The corners of the Elder’s eyes crinkled as she smiled at Adamrath. When the old white dwarf spoke, it was slowly, as if she had to build up momentum before the voice left her mouth. Her voice itself was strong and rich with time, commanding the attention of everyone assembled. “Adamrath, my child. How long I have known you. Eighteen years has it been?” “Indeed, my Elder, eighteen years. I should hope you knew, for today it is to be my naming day.” A grin smeared its way across the young dwarf’s face beneath her bushy red beard. “Surely, you haven’t forgotten in your old age?” Adamrath heard laughter ripple outward and relaxed. She was in her home, among the people who had raised her, and she was about to become an adult. It was going to be okay. The Elder gave Adamrath a playful push on the shoulder and laughed. She spoke again in her slow, methodical way and the crowd fell silent. “I have not forgotten, nor have I neglected your name.” “Do speak, Elder, what name have you chosen?” Adamrath could barely restrain her excitement. The waiting crowd leaned in expectantly. “I have chosen for you Adamrath, child of Scahroune of The Trees, The Leaf’s Whisper and Fuiluhm of the Steady Hammerfall... “ The Elder paused as the suspense threatened to make Adamrath explode. All breath was held collectively and no sound but the thundering of her own racing heart reached the young dwarf’s ears. “Of The Fire’s Emberglow.” “Adamrath of The Fire’s Emberglow…” Adamrath said her own name out loud, savoring the taste of the words. She heard her name spread out in a buzz through the assembled dwarves of Marrohm-Margult. She felt complete. The Elder raised her voice. It cut through the excited hubbub and quieted it immediately. Her eyes twinkled as she spoke. “Today we give to you, Adamrath of The Fire’s Emberglow, the forge of Fuiluhm of the Steady Hammerfall. It is time the forge of your mother is resurrected.” Tears slid unbidden to Adamrath’s eyes as the Elder took her hand and pressed something small and round into it. “From the beard of the mother to the beard of the daughter I pass the bead. The smith stone has returned to the rightful heir and the forge will glow again.” Physical Description: Suto'i dwarves are short, barrel-chested, stocky dwarves. Everyone has a beard and gender doesn't matter. Their skin is patterned like rock: for example, Adamrath's skin is rich, creamy terracotta. Pirdach of the Birdsong, the Gentle Morning has skin that gleams like an opal. Suto'i dwarves can be every color under the sun. Society: Suto'i live in the cities called Margult in clusters, each ruled by its own Elder, who in turn answers to Queen Avodarth, Dawnbringer. In each of these sub-cities, the children are raised by the community and given their surname when they are of age. Suto'i parents are any and all genders and couplings. Relations: The only quarrel the Suto'i have is with the Zanskyr city to the North of them. The Suto'i are a race in which gender is a social construct and no one really gives a shit, so the sexist segregation in Galan-Edrioth is horrifying to them. Alignment and religion: The Suto'i take pride in being somewhere on the Good spectrum. Their religion is comprised of seven gods: Dara, God of Ale, Ton, God of Prosperity, Kindalau, God of Luck, Giste, God of Love, Nhiesse, God of Life, Chruas, God of Poison, and Mou, God of Death. Adventurers: Suto'i become adventurers for every reason under the sun: curiosity, boredom, interest, sabbatical, knowledge, etc. Category:Races